Many types of sensitive assemblies have compact sets of relatively movable members that need to be prevented from being moved or operated for lengthy periods of time, once the relatively movable members have been carefully set. So-called connection assemblies constitute one example of these sensitive assemblies.
Some of these so-called “connection assemblies” are commercially available. Others are formed from such components as may be readily at hand. The connection assemblies serve not only to reliably couple costly units and devices to upstanding supports and masts, but also provide a compact arrangement of relatively movable elements that can be operated quickly and easily to attach and detach costly units and devices from upstanding supports and masts.
One well known and widely used commercially available connection assembly is known as a “Tri-Bracket connection assembly” which is depicted in FIG. 8 of the present document, where the Tri-Bracket assembly is indicated by the letter “C.” The Tri-Bracket assembly is also shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of utility application Ser. No. 14/544,686 which was published on Aug. 27, 2015 as publication number 2016/0240988. The disclosures of the Tri-Bracket assembly found in the aforementioned application and publication are incorporated herein by reference.
Not all “connection assemblies” are commercially available units—for many are constructed from materials that can be found at hand—an example being a clamping-type of connection assembly that is indicated by the numeral 700 in FIGS. 22, 23 and 26 of the present document.